A Dark Plot
by Mistymaple
Summary: A wind was howling. Somewhere, out in the wild stood two cats one was a slender dark grey shecat the other was a big tabby.“ThunderClan and RiverClan will not live to tell the tale... Chapters 2 to 10 to follow!
1. Chapter 1

_Me and my friend decided to write this story after going onto the 'find your warrior name and clan' on the warriors website. We have used people that we know as the cats, hope you enjoy!_

**Prologue**

A wind was howling that made the trees wave and the stars disappear from view. Somewhere, out in the wild stood two cats one was a slender dark grey she-cat the other was a big tabby.

"ThunderClan and RiverClan will not live to tell the tale," growled the big tabby.

"Then that land will be _ours_" the she-cat hissed quietly, "We'll attack Thunder first then go on to River." The dark tabby thought he saw a flicker of movement in the bushes, he thought it was ShadowClan's kit: Hawkit, he blinked then he realised he was imagining things. "We must leave," mewed the tabby, both cats slided in opposite directions into the darkness.

**Chapter 1**

Bramblekit gave herself a lick so she looked good for the ceremony. Bramblekit had grown up in ThunderClan and because she was 6 moons old she was ready to become and apprentice. "Excited?" asked Bramblekit to Mudkit who was also going to become an apprentice. "Of course!" said Mudkit her eyes gleaming. Bramblekit and Mudkit had been friends since they were first born. Their mothers had died together of a terrible disease, so the queen, Bluestump, had looked after them after that. Bramblekit was always looking for an adventure but normally didn't want it to end up in a fight. While Mudkit loved action.

Bluestump poked her head through the curtain of leaves that covered the entrance to the nursery, "I want both of you to be on your best behaviour. I know you might be excited but no silly business." The white queen eyed the two kits carefully.

"I will," mewed Mudkit.

"Me too," followed Bramblekit.

"Come, MossStar will be waiting" Bluestump said leading them with a flick of her tail.

As Bramblekit bounded into the clearing her mind was filling with all sorts of questions. _Who will my mentor be? What will I learn first? What will the apprentice den be like?_ Suddenly she heard a yowel from the highrock "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." Bramblekit sat at the bottom of the highrock gazing up at Mosstar. Soon all the cats were gathered around. Bramblekit saw Mudkit shiver with excitement. "Nightpelt" the black deputy looked up, "You are a loyal deputy and a strong warrior and I hope you will pass all your knowledge onto this young cat. You will mentor Bramblepaw." Bramblepaw and Nightpelt touched noses. _Nightpelt my mentor, wow!_ The ceremony went on. "Hawkmask, I'm sure you will pass all your bravery onto Mudpaw." The two cats touched noses, all the cats now went into separate groups as the meeting came to an end. A few cats came up to Bramblepaw and congratulated her.

"Well hello my new apprentice" mewed Nightpelt cheerfully. "We start training at sunrise tomorrow."

"What will we be doing?" asked Bramblepaw eagerly.

"Umm I think I'm going to show you the boundaries of ThunderClan first."

"Cool" mewed Bramblepaw as Mudpaw bounded up to her. "Hawkmask is gonna show me the boundaries tomorrow" _this is the life_, thought Bramblepaw, _as an apprentice with a bouncy Mudpaw._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hawkit waited eagerly in the nursery for Loudstar to call a clan meeting. Hawkit was a light brown ShadowClan kit who was ready for apprenticeship. Suddenly she heard a shout from outside, she padded out of the nursery and went to join the other cats that had gathered there. "I can't wait" meowed Tigerkit who was also going to become an apprentice; he was born on the same day as Hawkit although they had different mothers, "Can you?" Hawkit just nodded she had had a busy night last night and she was tired.

Before starting, Loudstar gave a suspicious glance at Hawkit, and then said, "It is now time for me to yet again appoint more apprentices." He glanced at Tigerkit, Tallkit then finally Hawkit for a little bit longer than the rest, Hawkit looked down at her paws then Loudstar carried on. "Spotted face, I think you are ready for your next apprentice. You will mentor Hawkpaw", Hawkpaw padded up to the she-cat and touched noses with her. She knew what an honour it was to be the apprentice of a deputy. The meeting went on. "Cindershadow, you will mentor Tigerpaw. I hope you will pass your knowledge and skill onto this young apprentice." The two cats both looked glad with their new partners. They went to touch noses with each other Tigerpaw gave a friendly glance at Hawkpaw. The two friends were both pleased with their mentors. But there was still one more cat to place. "As leader of ShadowClan" he paused as every cat looked up with wonder. "I will mentor Tallpaw," mewed Loudstar hastily. All the cats in the clearing froze; everyone knew that Loudstar had never wanted an apprentice. The leader gave a suspicious look at Tallpaw. Hawkpaw knew that something was going on, either Loudstar was going to do something terrible to Tallpaw or they both were going to do something terrible together. Suddenly she remembered something she had heard last night that the rest of the clan didn't know.


End file.
